


Sleeping Beauty

by pensivereader



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivereader/pseuds/pensivereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning fluff scene between Superfamily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

        Steve laid on his side, fast asleep and oblivious to the world. Whereas, his husband, Tony, listened intently at the quiet footsteps from down the hall. “Steve, not that I mean to alarm you but I think we are going to have a very loud, energetic son in our room in the next few minutes.” The clock read a somber 10:15. It was only logical that their son would be making his way to their room.

        Steve groaned as he pulled on Tony's arm in a tighter embrace, almost as if his husband was a blanket. “Shh. I don’t know why you have such crazy hearing but I’m not ready yet.” Steve grumbled without even opening his eyes.

        Tony placed a small kiss on Steve's nape and whispered softly, “I don’t think you have a choice. T minus 10 seconds”

        “Stop it! I want to sleep.”

        “T minus 5,” he continued his countdown as he heard footsteps come closer to the room.

        “I’m not waking up.” Sometimes Tony wondered who was the child in the house. Steve rolled on his back and shut his eyes tightly. The door opened softly as their three year old son approached the bed hesitantly.

        “Daddy, papa,” Peter called out softly before approaching the bed.

        “Good morning darling,” Tony rolled away from his partner and sat up on the bed to reach the child who was standing by his bed. He placed Peter on his lap before asking, “Did you brush your teeth?”

        Peter somberly shook his head before looking over at his Papa expectantly. “When is Papa waking up?”

        “Well, you see. Papa was hit by a sleeping spell placed by a evil witch and I don’t know how to wake him up.” Peter crawled over and tried to shake Steve without any avail. He sat back on his knees and thought pensively for a minute.

        “Daddy! It’s like Sleeping Beauty. You have to kiss Papa!” he exclaimed triumphantly.

        “I think you’re right.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair.

        “Wake him up quickly or we won’t have anyone to make us breakfast.” Tony saw Steve biting his lip in an effort not to laugh.

        “Breakfast? Can’t I make you breakfast?” Tony acted hurt.

        The toddler thought for a moment before replying, “No… Papa makes the best food.”

        “You are right. I am starving as well.” Tony replied with a smile and leaned forward to place a kiss on his husband’s lips. Steve wove his hand through Tony’s hair and deepened the kiss.

        “Thank you for waking me up, my dear Prince.” Steve smiled when they broke apart from their kiss.

        “Papa! You’re awake! Now daddy has to kill the evil witch.”

        Steve sat up and pulled the kid onto his lap. “I think that daddy can wait until after breakfast to find the witch.” He placed a kiss in Peter’s hair and then continued, “Go downstairs. Daddy and I have to brush our teeth.” Peter climbed out of the bed and started to run downstairs.

        “Well dear, think maybe the witch forgot that you had a son that you needed to feed.” Tony laughed.

        “Unfortunately, it would seem that our son refuses to to let magic stop him from having breakfast.” Steve stood up and stretched.

        Tony wound his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed his cheek. “It would seem so,” he laughed before walking away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Constructive feedback is always appreciated. If I had some grammar errors, please let me know. Thank you!


End file.
